Just Like That
'Just Like That '''is a fan fiction taking place during the zombie apocalypse; it follows survivor Delilah Byrd through the rigours of a monster-ridden world as she meets and loses allies, and merely escapes death several times. 'Chapter 1: Delilah ' Chapter 1: Delilah The crippling yelp of a firing gun crept through the rubble-dusted streets, disturbing the silence which had blanketed the town for eight seemingly-endless months; the zombie yowled in agony as the bullet buried itself inside the creature’s decaying flesh, flailing its bony arms before collapsing onto the floor, writhing in a pool of its own inky blood. Delilah let out a sigh as she released the trigger, and shoved the gun back into the shallow pocket of her shorts before wiping the spattered bloodstains from her clothes - ripped, limp pieces of fabric, torn by the relentless grope of zombies. Then again, not many garmets could survive eight months alone without being washed or changed. The survivor submerged her bruised fingers into the almost-empty backpack she refused to put down, and yanked out an apple, before sighing in digust at its appearance: clumps of sage mould clung to the rotten skin, and evidence of a bug burrowing into the fruit was present. Every living creature searched for food, fought for survival, fought not to be contaminated. It had been eight long months since she'd hurdled a fence and found herself being confronted by a strange thing (she couldn't call it a human) - it resembled a human, but its skin glowed a palish green, it stank of crap and chunks of flesh were missing, revealing the disgusting innards of whatever it was. It had lunged for her, pupils dialated, yet she'd escaped in the nick of time. Then, suddenly, seemingly in a few days, more and more people were disappearing, and more and more of those things were appearing and ''eating ''any living thing it had come across. Terrified humans fled the town, but Delilah had stayed put, and a few hours of internet research revealed what those things were. Ever since then, she'd trekked through the streets as civilization crumbled before her eyes. She really didn't remember how she got into her parents' Jeep, or the Jeep her parents used to own. It just seemed like a short while ago that she woke up, got ready for school, and found her parents moaning, looking at her like she was something to eat, despite that they were walking slow. And now, she was rushing down Highway 20, trying to at least get away from civilization. The news was kind enough not to inform the world that in two days everyone would be turning into slow-moving, moaning, flesh-eating maniacs. Delilah's parents and herself went over what to do when there's a fire in the house when she was home alone, what to do if there is a tornado warning in our county, and also when the power goes out, but not zombie invasions. She really couldn't say she was home alone, she was just the only person there that really didn't mind to eat their veggies at the moment. If she actually ran away for no apparent reason, her parents would call the army to search for her. If they found her, they would hug her to death and also try to drown her in their tears of joy and guilt, lock her window, and hire a psychologist. But now, they'd just be moaning and try to find more human flesh to consume. Delilah had too many joyful memories with them that if she thought a little bit more, she would've let it eat her. A menacing growl from behind the once-looming skyscraper which had long now fallen distracted Delilah from her daydreaming, and she swooped around to see another creature emerging from behind a jagged boulder, fresh blood smeared like lipstick across its toothless mouth, green skin hanging off its bones. ''Shit! ''hissed Delilah in her mind as she drew her gun and pointed it right between the creature's eyes and wrenched back the trigger; another crippling bang sounded, and the zombie fell, twitching as it died a second time. Delilah really hated the fact that she had to use a gun - it was so ''loud! So distracting! It could attract a whole group of those things with one shot! No matter how thoroughly she had searched every house she had seen, she couldn't find any knives or bows and arrows or baseball bats, and she knew that going to a nearby store was a bad idea (she'd learnt that the hard way). Her stomach gave a warning growl as it protested against its emptiness, and Delilah swiftly realized she needed to find some healthy food or she'd grow too weak to stand. The area around her accompanied a deadly silence, and the sound of moaning and blood slurping could not be heard by the teenager's ears, so she shoved her gun back into her pocket and carried on along the dirt road, baking in the pulsating sun. Delilah turned another sharp corner, her boots dragging across the tyre-scarred roads, her electric-blue hair flying back in the wind, her skin tanned from hours in the sun. The sky was darkening now, and night-time was approaching - the time Delilah knew to be the time when the zombies awoke and roamed for humans. Category:Stories